Hollyoaks  jasonjasmine storyline
by hippypurpleturtle
Summary: this is the basic storyline of the character jason/jasmine from Hollyoaks who is a girl called Jasmine going through gender identity disorder  so she is a boy trapped in the body of a girl . Some parts i have made up to fit the story :L
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim - i do not own the characters, hollyoaks, or the general plot. i do own most of the plot**

Hollyoaksjasmine/JasonstorylineChapter One 

"Watch out!" the voices echo in my head as i hurry down the corridors, "Mind, you freak," "Don't touch me!" "Keep walking!" "What a loser!" "Look at it!" it just makes me pick up my pace and rush to get out of the nightmare; my bag slung over my shoulder and banging heavily against my legs as they speed doesn't bother me one bit. My hair waving in my eyes; stinging. Tripping over people's feet, brushing people's shoulders. It is all part of it. School. The new term has begun, and the first day has just ended – i don't know what i was expecting; some miraculous change where somehow people would at least ignore me? It all seems lost now though, any hopes of change. Everyone is just the same as before.

"I have to get out of here," i whisper to myself. I don't think anybody has heard when suddenly i bump into Bart. He looks as good as ever, and suddenly those distant feeling come flooding back, and for the first time in weeks, a warm smile spreads across my face.

"Get out of where?" he asks, but as soon as i give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer, we both forget about it, and i agree to let him walk me home. We chat about simple things like school, and the weather, and only come upon a touchy subject like how Fern has been treating me lately, once. I feel relaxed, like I'm with my best mate and our conversation flows smoothly. Once we reach my house, it feels like we have so much more we want to say.

"Can I see you later on this afternoon?" Bart asks. I nod and he replies, "Good, I'll pick you up later,"

For a while, i stand on my doorstep just watching him walk until he's just a blurred dot in the distance. I'm about to go in, and escape to my room, when Seth returns from school and meets me at the door.

"Go in then!" he says annoyed, and i do, and i go straight to my room and get dressed into a hoodie and jeans.

I'd forgotten what it felt like to wear a skirt. It feels free, and clumsy and strange. Constantly I was tugging on it. Flattening it when the wind blew it up, pulling it down, pulling it up...most of the other girls seemed to have their skirts well above their knees, and you can always see their pants; it isn't flattering to say the least. Mum keeps saying she'll get me some trousers but she never does, and I always have to put up with a piece of pleated fabric wrapped round my legs!

My uniform drowns me, and I'm glad to get it off of me – a huge maroon blazer and baggy jumper – it is the most hideous outfit ever created, and the school purposely makes us wear it for some punishment for being born or something. As well as that, my tie is frequently getting ripped by Fern! Not that I care – not that I care about anything that happens at school anyway. Except...except for Bart maybe.

He's been on my mind lately. Every night I dream of him and me, us. He makes me laugh, he makes me smile, he makes me forget about who I should be and act like who I am! I love his eyes, and when I look into them it just feels right, and I know nothing could ever change our love. But then I wake up, and reality hits. I stare at myself in the mirror opposite my bed, at the bright blonde hair, girlish facial features, my small hands and feet, my whole body. It doesn't feel right. It feels very wrong. The girl in the mirror doesn't match the boy looking into it! I turn up the volume on my iPod as if to drown out the thoughts of the boy inside of me, but I'm soon interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door, followed by a few uncertain murmurs.

"Come in," i say, suddenly remembering that Bart is coming over soon, and i jump over to the mirror and pretend to be doing something girly to please whoever it is at the door.

"Jaz...*coughs* Bart is at the door," its dad. He doesn't like Bart, not one bit. He thinks Bart is bad for me – but i continue to meet up with Bart, just to annoy him!

"Okay, thanks dad,"

As soon as he leaves I skip down the stairs and jump at the opportunity to greet him.

"Hi,"

"Hi," he replies, but we don't talk until we get to The Dog. I didn't know that's where we were going. It's not a long stop, but enough to have a drink and a chat. We're getting along amazingly until we step outside for some air and seat ourselves on a bench.

"You know Jaz, i really missed you over summer," he says. My mind swirls on where this could be going but i try and keep a focused mind and remind myself that we're just mates for now.

"i missed you too. It's nice having a mate around,"

"What if we were more than just...mates?" he looks into my eyes seriously, and we don't say anything else. He leans in for the kill, and i don't know what to do. Is this the right thing to do? But i don't let the thoughts take over, and i kiss him back. His lips are soft, and it sends a tingle through my body. I don't want this tingle to ever stop, but it does, and when it does, i can't bear it anymore. Before he can say anything, i run away.

(DISCLAIM)

**AN (authors note) thankyou for reading. I know some people may not know the general hollyoaks storyline but i will try to make it as understandable as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim - i do not own the characters, hollyoaks, or the general plot. i do own most of the plot**

Hollyoaksjasmine/JasonstorylineChapter two 

While i sit on my bed looking into the mirror opposite, teardrops slide down my face, one after the other. I don't feel any emotion; i just know I'm crying, so i must be sad. I asked dad if he'd get me a new mirror, and he told me not to be silly, and that my mirror was perfectly fine. But it isn't fine – my reflection is a lie. Yet it isn't just my mirror, it's every mirror.

It's early in the morning of Saturday – and by early i mean, still dark. It's about 1am i think; everybody else is asleep, and at this time i feel more alone than ever before. Nobody knows what I'm really going through; and I've had enough.

I've discovered that i can only be myself when nobody i know is around, and what better time than 1am? Suddenly a thrill of excitement shoots through me and i race to my wardrobe. Right at the back sits a black bin-bag full of clothes. They aren't Jasmine's clothes, they're Jason's clothes. I rip of my pyjamas and take the murky white bandages in my hands. I wrap them around my chest so tightly it almost hurts, and then i pin it up so it stays in place, and my chest is now flat as a pancake. I tie back my blonde hair and cover it up with a grey beanie hat. Now i pull on baggy trousers, trainers, a vest, a blue shirt and a coat. Jasmine becomes Jason.

Quietly, i creep out of the house, and as i wander down the street and adopt a cool swagger, i feel like me. Jason Costello. When i round the corner past the new smoothie bar, I see a gang of boys vandalising the wall. The girl and the boy in me is eager to join in, and i know exactly how to fit in.

"Alright, lads," i say without thinking, in a grumbly tone of voice. They all turn on me and look ready to pounce at me when the most unlikely thing happens,

"Oh no, for god's sake man don't grass us up. Crap we better gets out of ere," They are actually scared of me, and start scrambling up.

"No worries mate, I'm not gonna grass on you, and who to? Your mum?" I'm glad to get a laugh out of them.

"Well...good, cos if you tell the police I is gonna bang you!"

"Here mate, grab a can," another one says. So I do. I grab a can of red paint and spray a huge J on the wall, the others see and laugh,

"What's your name, man, Jasmine?" one says, and suddenly my tongue freezes and i think for a second that they might have figured it out. The lie.

"Nah, it's...its Jason," i stammer. We sprayed the wall for what seemed like an hour when one of the boys talked about at party at the McQueens place.

"Oh yeah, do you think it'll still be on?"

"Course! What kind of a party would it be if it didn't last all night?"

And without a word, we all quickly packed up our cans and headed for the party.

"Have you been invited?" i ask cautiously to the other guys,

"Nah mate, gonna crash it!" someone says.

My heart beats faster and faster as we near the McQueens house. This isn't a good idea, what if someone i know recognises me? Frequently I'm glancing at the time on my phone. It's getting so early now it's almost light. Surely the party will be finished! How could anyone stay up this late? But I'm wrong, again, because at the McQueens the lights are all on and music is pumping through the house and through everybody in it.

"Ah sick!" a guy says and leads us in. It's so packed nobody even notices us, and i lose sight of the other boys pretty quickly. I can see some familiar faces – particularly any McQueens which may still be awake – but it's too dark to recognise them properly. Multi-coloured disco lights wave over my face every two seconds and make my eyes tired and i realise how tired i really am; how early it is. The pumping music is thrilling but every beat makes me feel dizzy and heavy. I have to go and sit down. I stumble over to the empty kitchen and pour myself some water. I don't think anyone is bothering with me when a girl starts talking.

"Have you been here since the start? I haven't noticed you before!"

I turn around and see her. She has dark chocolate hair and a stunning smile, and i haven't seen her around before either; even better.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pretty knackered but I'm staying till the end...when does it end?" i decide to lie to impress her. But i don't really know why I'm trying. I guess i don't want her to recognise me, but I've got nothing to worry about.

"Cool, hardcore. Can i get you a drink...alchohol?" she offers.

"Yeah, sure, okay, i suppose one more won't hurt..."

I find out her name's Anita, and as we get more and more drunk, we have more and more fun. I've completely lost track of time, and i don't even care, i'm having so much fun being Jason!

"You're a really nice guy, you know. You know when you get horrible, betraying guys and then you get really nice guys?" she slurs.

"I know what you mean. Some guys are just born this way...nice...like me,"

And as we are clutching a bottle, slumped on the sofa, sitting closely, a recent memory passes through my mind, and suddenly i'm back on the bench outside The Dog with Bart.

"_What if we were more than just mates?" _ I remember Bart says. I remember running away after that kiss and how it was a big, big mistake. How when i got home i realised how stupid i was that when i finally got Bart, i ran away from it!

Suddenly i'm back in the present time and Anita's face is up against mine. I can smell her sweet perfume, and when i kiss _her, _all i can think about is _not _running away any more.

(DISCLAIM)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaim - i do not own the characters, hollyoaks, or the general plot. i do own most of the plot**

Jason/jasmine storyline Hollyoaks

Chapter 3

After I kissed Anita, I didn't run away, but the party did end soon after and I left without saying goodbye. That night was special; and there were plenty more to come after that. The lads and i go out on a regular basis now – I'm less afraid of going into pubs and clubs and being recognised because even i now believe I look like a boy. We're going out again late tonight; spray some more walls, drink some more beer. I know mums been getting worried about me; how I'm always so hung over in the morning. She thinks I'm going through a phase – and i am, except it's different to what she's thinking of, and it's never ending. Suddenly my phone beeps, and i glance over at it. I'm drinking an ice cold banana smoothie at Mobs, alone, and I'm not expecting a call, but i welcome this one with open arms. It's from Bart.

_We need to talk, meet me at Mobs right now – Bart._

I see him swaggering down towards me and my heart flutters with bursts of excitement. I fidget around in my seat trying to look relaxed – which i was before this turn of events! He sees me and gazes in my eyes as he takes the seat opposite me.

"You got here quick. I only just sent the message," he grumbles,

"Yeah, i was here already. What's up?"

"Look, Jas, we need to talk..." he starts. I'm about to continue the conversation when he begins again, "The other day...that kiss..."

"It was great,"

"So why did you run away? Sorry...but if you thought it was great then what was the problem? Are you frigid?"

"Shut up Bart! Just, let me explain!"

There's a long silence whilst Bart listens for my explanation and i search my brain to find one; but it isn't that simple. I can't just tell him...i can't tell anyone! Nobody will understand!

"I don't know. Please, I'm sorry, can we just forget about it?" I plead. He murmurs something to himself and pauses to think about the situation, but he finally agrees that forgetting about it is probably the simplest solution.

"Yes...fine, let's just forget about it. Come over to mine tonight yeah? We'll have the house to ourselves," he kisses my cheek and walks away.

While i'm pondering on what this means, i see a familiar face walking my way. Anita.

Stunned, i down my smoothie and rush to get out of my seat, but she catches up with me.

"Hi Jas, have you seen a boy called Jason anywhere?" she catches me with her hand and grips on. I'm sweating like a leaking pipe; i just want to get out of here.

"No, no, if haven't," i say and continue to walk away, "he has a girlfriend,"

"Really...shame, he's a nice guy,"

"I know,"

"Mark gave me his number," she mumbles; I barely hear her say it and before i know it, she is dialling his number on her mobile. Dialling Jason's number. Dialling _my _number.

There's nothing i can do, i just have to leave before she hears it, before she hears my phone ring...

_Bleep bleep_.

She's heard it, and the look she gives me is one of someone who understands.

(DISCLAIM)


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine/Jason Hollyoaks storyline

Disclaim - i do not own the characters, Hollyoaks, or the general plot. i do own most of the plot

AN (authors note) – i hope this chapter isn't too confusing. I can't think of a way to make it less confusing!

Chapter four

"Jasmine..." i can see the confusion on Anita's face, "What's going on?"

And i decide that knowing how lovely and caring Anita is, she will understand completely, or at least i hope, because it's time to tell someone, and this is something that eventually i will have to face. Speechless, i begin to open up to the fact that I'm leading a double life as a girl and a boy, ignoring the fact that we are on the street outside Mobs and anyone could be listening. She's nodding but i still know she finds it hard to swallow. Anita invites me back to her place for us to properly talk and as we turn a corner, i can see a flash or bright red hair peaking through the bushes. Fern! Fern's been listening hasn't she? Could this nightmare get any worse if Fern found out? It's her soul aim to make my life a living hell already, and knowing about me being Jason can only make it worse. I don't tell Anita this problem when i am opening up to her in the privacy of her home. I'm so relieved that she understands, and for a second i even allow the possibility that more people will understand. But i quickly tell myself not to be so stupid.

"Have you told anyone else?" Anita asks,

"No, and I'm not about to! It's too hard, you know, with Bart,"

"I can imagine!"

"I'm seeing him tonight; he says we'll have the place to ourselves..." I'm ready to spill the details again when there's a knock at the door. Anita answers it, and i hear chattering from the hallway so i go and see who it is. I knew who it was before i got there – Fern.

"Hello, is Jasmine in, i need to talk to her," Fern trills, acting all cute and innocent. That's her problem; she may look fragile but she's as hard as a rock!

"Yes, i suppose so; you can go out in the yard if you want some privacy?" Anita offers, and Fern agrees. As i follow the devil into the back yard i already know this is a bad idea; because i already know what she's about to tell me. I'm ready for her to turn back into a wild cat and get her claws out when she surprises me by taking a more relaxed approach to intimidate me. Harshly she pins me up against the wall.

"I know your secret..._Jason!"_ she hisses quietly and gruffly into my ear. My eyes are focused on her every move – especially her hands in the pockets of her tracksuit bottoms– I'm trying to figure out whether there's a knife in there or not.

"Ha, how long have you been keeping this quiet eh? How long have you decided to play dress up?" she pokes me in the ribs hard; but at least i now know that's her only form of weapon. My body wants me to curl up in a ball and scream but my brain is telling me to be the bigger person, to fight back and not be afraid.

"How sensitive are you? I bet you are _actually _a boy "dressing up" as a girl. And let me tell you this...your fooling nobody!" I say, unpinning myself from the wall and walking into her. I know that my words are confusing her but at least it's shut her up!

"At least my _problems_ aren't as big as _yours_. I know about your problems too – and i know that you'll be struggling just as much as me!" this could go two ways, and i've decided i don't want to know which way it will go; i just want to get out of here! I am just at the fence when she starts up again. But her voice is different now; it isn't grumbly and cruel, it's innocent and afraid. This is so out of character that i am pondering whether she's putting it on or not.

"Wait. Don't you dare tell anybody, or you'll go to sleep at night and never wake up!" she explains. I still don't know she _had _a problem. My only chance out of here was to guess that she did and play it with all I'd got. But it turns out that i guessed right. Whatever Ferns' problem is, its bad enough that she doesn't want people knowing about it.

"I won't tell anyone, as long as you swear not to tell anyone about...about Jason," i stammer. She thinks this through for a minute.

"My family can't know i'm a lesbian...my _friends _definitely can't know. I'd be a laughing stock – like you'd be! I can't believe i'm telling you this. But i suppose you'd understand too – being a lesbian as well. You know i wasn't that surprised when i overheard you and Anita talking...i always knew there was something up with you," she poked me again, but not as hard. I can't believe this; Fern likes girls! If i didn't have a secret that i needed to be kept hush about too; I'd tell the world! But what's this...Fern thinks I'm a lesbian? Where did this come from?

"I still like boys!" i smirk. The look on Ferns face is so cold it could turn air to ice. I don't know what it is but something has clicked and suddenly she regrets the fact that she told me she likes girls – even if she thought i already knew.

"Ha...you thought i was...being serious. Haha...how dumb can you get...of course i'm not a...a lesbian, that would be insane. You've got nothing to stop me telling everyone about your double life Jazzy! Unless..."

I know she's lying; but i can't let her know that or she'll knock me unconscious. Nobody would believe me anyway if i told anyone Fern likes girls. I'll just have to forget it or I'll get what's coming to me.

"Unless, you give me something to shut me up!" she continues. Blackmail. I knew this was coming. I'm beginning to think i can read the future!

"Like what?" i ask.

"Money!"

"How much?"

"Lots. You'd better give it to me soon; or you're gonna get it! Have fun tonight with Bart, or not..." she laughs as she leaves and i feel alone again. This whole thing is driving me mad!

**AN (authors note) – the basic plot to this chapter is that Fern finds out about Jasmine being Jason and Jasmine decides to test Fern where she reveals she is a lesbian. She takes it all back when Jasmine knocks back her advances by admitting she (Jasmine) still likes boys. Then Fern decides to blackmail Jas into giving her money for her to keep it all hush hush.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaim- i do not own Hollyoaks or the characters or general plot. I do own most of the plot. I've also put a bit of dialog in which is actually said in the Hollyoaks episode but it probably won't happen again.**

**AN (authors note): There was alot to fit in in this chapter and it was hard work! By the way for people who do not watch Hollyoaks – Jasmine/Jason lives in a pub!**

Jasmine/Jason Hollyoaks

Chapter 5

Fern has been driving me nuts. First she admits she's a lesbian, then she denies it, then she decides that she actually is a lesbian and she wants me and her to get together as a couple! Can you believe it? I can't! There's always a catch; no wonder she was being friendly! I told her she was being ridiculous. I like boys! And why would i want to be her boyfriend anyway, when she's made my life a misery? When i told her to back off, she took it the wrong way completely. She's still going to blackmail me, for money, but now she wants even more money. I'm going to have to steal what i can from the till at the pub; it's the only way i can keep this secret a secret.

_Bleep bleep _my phone's ringing.

"Jasmine? Where are you, I've been waiting for you for ages! Hurry up!" Bart chokes down the phone. I'm meant to be round his place, but Fern has demanded her money NOW, and if i don't get it to her then there'll be trouble. I'm not afraid of her or anything – she has a secret too – but if this Jason thing gets out then my life is as good as over.

_Bleep bleep_

It's ringing again, and this time it's Mark.

"Hi, Jason, it's Mark. Look, come down the skate park now, i don't care if you're busy, cancel it!" he says. Mark is one of the lads I've been hanging out with at night. He's an alright bloke; if i was really a boy, I'd be there straight away; but right now I'm dressed as Jasmine, and ready to meet Bart.

"Why?"

"There are some fit girls down here that are well up for it. I reckon we could have 1, maybe 2 of them. If that's not a good enough reason to get down here i don't know what is. Hey, one of them says she knows you...Fern," as he says her name i feel a pang of dread in my stomach. My throat goes dry and unpleasant – i mean, why does she have to stick her big nose in my business all the time?

"Let me talk to her!" i growl at him, and i listen as he passes the phone to her.

"Hiya Jason!" she squeals in that cute and girlie tone of voice, "are you coming then?"

"What are you playing at?"

"I want a bit of _fun _so play my game with me, _Jason._ Unless you're too busy with Bart? Has he touched you?" she laughs at me. I want to fight back, like the other day, but her words effect me and i feel heavy and lost, "_Cos the bits he likes to see and touch, are the bits you wish you never had!"_

That's it. I put the phone down. I am going to the skate park, and I'm going to make her wish she never said that!

In the rush of changing into Jason's clothes, i forget completely about Bart. I won't be long anyway; and I'm sure he can wait!

I'm at the skate park in half an hour; a bit late but i had numerous missed calls from an angry Bart. When i get there, I'm still as mad as ever; and Fern just makes it worse!

"Here he is. See i said he'd come. Why are you late Jason? Choosing what to wear? Why are you wearing that hat again eh? Come on, take it off!" she grabs me and starts fiddling with my grey beanie hat. She can't take it off, it would reveal everything! We had a deal! She wouldn't do this, would she?

She would. Because right now she's tugging at my hat, and i can't handle it any more, i have to make her stop, and there's only one way.

Next thing i know, Fern is lying on the ground, her nose is bleeding heavily and there's red all over my fist. I've just punched Fern.

Suddenly, I see Bart racing round the corner. He's seen me, and now he's coming for me.

"Get off her you coward!"

He pulls me at him, and i turn away, desperate for him not to see my face. His grip is hurting me and I'm struggling like mad to get free and I do, and fortunately he doesn't run after me.

I race home as quickly as i can and flood the place with tears. The pub is dark and lonely – the perfect place to let out all my emotion. Jem, my sister, is upstairs, so I'd better keep the noise down.

After I've settled myself on a stool at the bar and created a puddle of tears on the counter, i get out my phone and have a look at all the missed calls from Bart. Why didn't i answer them? He must be dead angry!

_Bleep bleep _my phone rings again, Bart. I pick it up and answer quietly; I've only just stopped crying!

"Finally you answer! I've called you about 50 times. What's going on?" he asks. I don't want to talk to him. I feel bad about hurting Fern, and although he doesn't know it, he's just tackled me! I ignore his question.

"Are you alright Bart?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit freaked out though. I went looking for you and... and i saw something..."

"What?" i demand. He hasn't recognised me as Jasmine has he?

"Come over to mine and i'll tell you then!" he hangs up. Anxiously i change back into Jasmine and run all the way to his house; avoiding anywhere Fern or Mark could be lurking. What did he see?

The first thing i saw when i see Bart is,

"Tell me about this Jason," and he does.

"He's a psycho! He hangs round with that Mark but nobody knows much about him. He doesn't go to Hollyoaks High or nothing. When i was looking for you, i saw him beating up that Fern girl; what sort of a guy does that?"

"I don't know,"

"I have got to go and find him," Bart looks eager to leave, but i have to stop him.

"Wait, do you want to try again?" i try and persuade him. Last time we did this, it didn't end smoothly. I ran out of the room and wouldn't talk to him. Like i did when he kissed me... he thinks I'm well frigid, but I'm not, it's just... different.

"Are you ready," he asks, smiling. I nod, and before i know it we are twined together under the warmth of his duvet. It's all exciting but every time i think too hard about the situation i look down at my chest and try and hide it from Bart. I don't know what I'm trying to achieve, but when he can't see my body, it makes me feel better.

"What's up, why won't you let me see you naked?" Bart asks, trying to unlock the grasp i have around myself.

"It's not me!" i burst out, regretting what i said. Luckily he just dismisses it and while I'm lay there beneath him feeling ashamed, alone, and uncomfortable, he unlocks my arms and frees my body. I can feel his breath on my skin; it travels through my body in a tingle; like when he kissed me. I love Bart, and i know he's trying his best to make me feel at ease – he keeps reminding me that it's OK and we don't have to go through with it if I'm not ready – but it doesn't make any difference to how i feel.

"Still okay with this?" he asks again. I want to scream at him. NO NO NO, i'm NOT! But no words come out, and i feel trapped under him. Suddenly i feel as if i'm going to be sick. I can't do it, it's too difficult. I can't have sex with Bart! I turn myself over, and curl up into a ball.

"What's wrong now? Why are you covering yourself up. Why don't you want to see you naked?...Jasmine!"

"Don't call me that. Look just...just do it, get it over with!"

"What's wrong with you? You're not normal!"

"No, I'm not!" i sit up, wrapped in the duvet, furious with Bart and with myself!

"Oh, I'm sorry, i didn't mean it that way! Look, it doesn't matter, maybe next time eh?"

"No, there won't be a next time. Find someone else to do it with!"

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" he sounds so confused, and sorry, and i hate it, all of it!

"YES!" i scream; grab my clothes, and lock myself in his bathroom. My face is screwed up and tears pour out of my eyes. Right now it seems like my eyes never stop leaking! I pull my clothes on, shaking with anger. I don't know who i am! I'm not Jason; not really, he's as good as made up! And i'm not Jasmine, i refuse to be her! I'm just a nobody. My arm flings out beside me and the glass full of toothbrushes shatters into the sink. I throw my hand in, feeling the pain of the glass cutting my hand, and pull out a big, sharp, shard of thick glass. Bart is calling me, banging against the bathroom door, but nothing is stopping me. It feels wrong, but i'm at that point of hysteria where i've got nothing to lose. Willingly i roll up my sleeve, take the glass, and make a big long bloody cut through the skin on my wrist. It hurts. So bad! But i continue to scrape harshly at my skin until my sleeve it covered in sticky blood, and i can't bare the pain any longer.

What have i done?


End file.
